Of Love And War
by Alkoi
Summary: Kisshoten knew things would be interesting with Yato's friends, though, she didn't expect nor factor in any chances of her developing feelings for the up and coming minor god. Now she just has to read all of these books on human emotion, because she has no clue how any of this works. OC story.
"Sōki!"

"Yes, My Lady!"

A bright flash, noises like rushing air as a weapon flew through the air into awaiting hands.

"Beautiful as always, my beloved Regalia!" A happy voice sung, narrow sapphire eyes trained on the monstrous being before them, crystals glimmering and clinking with the tilting of her head due to an ornate headpiece.

"Her" Was a Goddess, by the name of Kisshōten, Goddess of Happiness, Fertility and Beauty.. With dark hair that parted in the middle and ran down to the bottoms of her shoulder blades, eyes that were like midnight and rounded, short eyebrows perched above them- Kisshōten always loved the shape of her brows, seeing them as a sign of royalty.

Kisshōten-or to keep it short, Kishou- was clad in a darkish red kimono, with golden and green accents and undersleeves, beautiful and complex gold patterns decorated the torso and flaring bottom of the kimono. Clipping her kimono tighter together was a brooch that looked rather like a flower with a bright cyan crystal set in the middle. Ornate hoops hung from her ears, and a white scarf was placed over her shoulders carefully, like an elegant ribbon. Kishou looked alike to an Empress, and her Regalia matched her perfectly in its regal appearance.

Long, burgundy with darkened green spiral lines running the length of the pole-arm, a golden pommel and gleaming gold blade with a branch of orchids etched expertly onto the blade itself. On the end, at the pommel, a small chain with a line of crystals is attached. Her beloved Sōki was a brilliant Shinki, her Bisento was always by her side.

"Only to match your beauty, My Lady." Kisshou could only smile a little wider, jumping deftly out of the way of a brutish arm slamming down on the pavement she had been previously standing. Softly laughing.

"Oh, you flatter me too much my love. Now, please cut this fiend down and allow us to ply it's influence of this place!" With an affirmation, Kisshou sprung into action, spinning the Bisento and launching herself at the Phantom. It roared as she neared, but could barely lift a huge arm to swing before it was cut off. The Phantom went to jump away, but was sliced clean in half, dispersing into the air.

"And as you die, know that your victims are now laid to rest." Kisshou murmured, closing her eyes for a moment, then opening them to gaze at her Regalia. "Wonderful job, Motomu!"

The polearm glowed brightly, and the Regalia reverted into his human form. Motomu was tall, with slightly broad shoulders and a confident stance. Dark, thick black hair tied in a messy bun and brownish red eyes on an averagely proportioned face. Motomu looked stern, if somewhat imposing with his tall stature, stood close to Kisshou. Not beside her, but a half step behind.

Motomu was clothed quite casually, compared to Kisshou, a plain hakama and haori dark red in color with white undertones. He was quietly handsome, if Kisshou had to describe him. When she first met her Regalia she would've had to admit the one thing she loved the most was his thick hair and expressive eyes.

And admit she did, quite often, as a goddess of beauty she loved to tell those around her what made them beautiful in her eyes. And even men of ugly faces and pure hearts were endeared to her, while beauty of appearance was nice to beholden- the actions of a person that had a golden heart were breathtaking in different ways. Kisshou was glad Motomu was a man of pure intent, he was her quiet solace, a Regalia she could trust explicitly.

The one time he had stung her was long long past, and he had repented and regretted for years before she had soothed his worries.

Kisshou's contemplation was broken by Motomu's voice, slightly worried but mostly inquiring, and she tilted her head up to peer into soft eyes.

"My Lady? Is there something the matter?" Kisshou smiled, shaking her head and bringing a hand up to pat Motomu's cheek in reassurance.

"Of course not, I was just thinking about how wonderful you are, my dear Motomu." Kisshou laughed at the flush that appeared on Motomu's face, ears pinking as he looked away. Averting his eyes and blushing was his usual reaction, he'd never gotten used to the affectionate Goddess' compliments.

Kisshou found it cute.

She turned to glance around at the few humans that littered the streets, then smiled again as Motomu's eyes found hers curiously. "I'm thinking, how about a visit to Tenjin's lovely shrine? I heard he has a new regalia, and I've very much missed his iodoms and stories." Kisshou suggested, tapping her chin with a delicate finger.

Motomu nodded, lips twitching up slightly at the sight of Kisshou's thoughtful face. Kisshou grinned at her Regalia, and in response Motomu offered an arm with an equally amused face. Taking the proferred arm, Kisshou hummed in content.

"Shall we be off then, My Lady? Perhaps we could have given prior warning, but the learned God won't mind, yes?" Motomu's brow quirked a fraction, and Kisshou laughed as they began to walk.

"Of course not Motomu! Though, if we arrive at an unfortunate time, there is always Bishamonten or Kofuku to visit- if Bishamonten has not gone off on another hunt, or Kofuku isn't busy too." Kisshou admitted with a shake of her head, grin turning slightly bashful.

"My Lady, what about that-…" Motomu trails off for a moment, looking slightly concerned, listening for any faltering in Kisshou's geta hitting the pavement.

Kisshou merely looked ahead, sighing softly and thinking for a moment for the right words to say.

"Yato is not a person that wishes ill, Motomu, you know that." Kisshou murmured, voice falling quieter as she breached the subject herself. "He may have done awful things in the past, but back then it was... For minor gods...I suppose I cannot talk from true experience, but the cut throat ways of the past were never kind to gods of small worshippings."

Kisshou paused for a moment, red painted lips twisting slightly.

"And if the most sinful of Regalia are allowed to repent, to be remorseful for their actions and be forgiven in purification... Then a God of Calamity should be able to decide to change their actions. Gods and Goddesses are not restricted by the belief of human sin, but even we can be remorseful, albeit I would not truly understand the remorse humans have for some things." Kisshou shrugged elegantly. "I suppose what I am trying to say, Motomu, is that Yato is trying, just like Kofuku. What am I to say other than that I believe they are welcome to try, and I will only accept them."

Motomu's eyes shone slightly with reverence as she talked, and his hesitation abated. "I suppose you would be correct, My Lady, I always knew you were a fair god." Kisshou sent Motomu an appreciating smile, patting his arm.

"I am not as fair as others, but I am glad you believe in me." Kisshou assented, before turning her head to peer at the shrine they were now approaching. "Ah! And here we are, I must say Tenjin's tastes have not changed in the years I have not seen him." Kisshou glanced around, Motomu doing the same- only with a certain amount of caution he always had.

"I always preferred it this way, but if I had to choose, I would always enjoy the addition of your beauty to my grounds, Kisshoten." An old, wisened voice spoke as Tenjin appeared along with his Regalia, most of them looking slightly starstuck at the sight of the Goddess, Tsuyu stood beside Tenjin, giving Kisshou a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"And I always enjoy visiting, Tenjin!" Kisshou replied merrily, Motomu and her making their way closer until they were stood a distance in front of the residents of the shrine. "How long has it been, I wonder? You seem to have acquired a new Regalia since I've last seen you, and you seem as healthy as ever!"

The Regalias jolted very slightly at their mentioning, and glanced at Tenjin's relaxed figure.

Tenjin hummed, lips pulling up into a smile before gesturing to his Regalia. "Of course, You know Moyu, Nayu, Miyu and Ayu already." The four mentioned quickly waved, giving excited greetings to the Goddess. The last Regalia stepped forwards when Tenjin motioned his hand. "This is Mayu, she has only just recently became my Regalia, but she is quite a brilliant one!" The aforementioned Mayu tinted slightly pink, but nodded to Kisshou all the same.

Kisshou stepped forwards to take Mayu's hands in her own, bringing them up to clasp them quite happily. "You have just the prettiest green eyes, you know? It is nice to meet you!" At the compliment, Mayu started to smile at the friendly Goddess before her, slightly surprised at how kind Kisshoten turned out to be. "I'm very glad Tenjin has another Regalia to take care of him, perhaps he is getting on in his old years?" Kisshou teased, sending an amused look at Tenjin, who scoffed playfully.

"If I am old, I suppose that would make you the same, even though you look as youthful as ever, my dear!" Tenjin replied, and Mayu stepped back as Kisshou did the same, giving a soft laugh. Tenjin's attention turned to Motomu, who had shared quiet greetings with Tsuyu and the other Regalia. "And how do you fare, Motomu? Hopefully you have not fallen over yourself too many times with how distracting your Lady's beauty must be." Tenjin rose a brow suggestively, and Motomu turned bright red to the tips of his ears.

"I-I am fine Lord Tenjin! M-must you always tease me so? My Lady's beauty is something I admire respectfully!" Motomu rebuffed, stammering in embarrassment, Kisshou snickered at the reaction, and was sent a pleading expression by her Regalia.

"Of course, Motomu. I very much doubt I will find such a loyal, protective Regalia with a sister complex such as you!" Tenjin chortled, and Motomu turned a whole new shade of red, covering his face with his hands, Tenjin's Regalia started to laugh at the sight, and Motomu retreated to Kisshou's side in mortification.

Tenjin paused, Before grinning at Kisshou, who rose a questioning eyebrow.

"It seems my guests have arrived, perhaps I should make an entrance?" Tenjin hummed, before tilting his head to Mayu. "Makoto." With a gleam of gold a smoking pipe was in his hands, and after a deep inhale, then an equally as deep exhale, mist spread across the shrine.

"Where ARE we, Yato?!" A shrill voice called, obviously a teenage girl- Kisshou tilted her head, did Yato have a female Regalia? Hmm, the girl didn't really sound like it.

"Ow... ow ow ow..." Was the only reply, hissed breaths from a male, and Kisshou winced as she realised why this man was most likely whimpering. Poor soul.

"A tail?!" Kishou's head tilted to the other side, along with Motomu's. Three people, one girl, two males, one who sounded older than the other- Motomu stepped forwards a little, and Kisshou took his haori sleeve and curled her fingers into the fabric, smiling peacefully to the slightly tense Regalia.

Tenjin's regalia surrounded the three strangers in the mist, and the older male's voice sounded again, this time questioning and slightly angered.

"Who are you?! Did you call in a fake job just to set me up?!" Kisshou rose a brow, Tenjin calling in fake jobs during exam season? He barely had the time, and she thought the fact it was one of Tenjin's shrines would've made it obvious.

"When the east wind blows, flourish in full bloom, you, plum blossoms! Even though you lose your master, don't be oblivious to spring." Tenjin spoke, cutting her thoughts short, Motomu and her shared a look, Kisshou raising a sleeved hand to cover her smile. Tenjin had a thing for theatrics.

"I-is that... that's a Sugawara no Michizane poem!" The girl, Kisshou mused quietly that Tenjin would probably get along with that one quite well, as he usually did with studious ones. The mist started to abate, and Tenjin stood slightly in front of Motomu and Kisshou, a calm expression on his face. "Don't tell me that's... The God of Learning! Lord Tenjin!"

Ah, Kisshou snickered almost silently, Tenjin's ego being stroked was something amusing to see, and as a pleased look crossed Tenjin's face Kisshou focused on the three in front of her.

Yato! Kisshou's smile widened, he looked like he was doing well, those beautiful blues still shone with icy fire, though- Kisshou sighed inwardly, while the tracksuit suited him, perhaps that scruffy scarf could change, she could just barely remember when Yato wore a kimono. Kisshou hid a wince, perhaps while he suited kimono's quite well, he would likely not appreciate memories of past days that accompanied the style.

A shock of pale blonde turned her attention to the shortest of the trio, with amber eyes that glimmered with interest and the dark red mark of half hidden kanji solidified his identity as Yato's Regalia. And what a cute one, too. With slightly oversized clothes that were obviously not recently bought- with Yato's... money problems, Kisshou thought it was most likely they were taken from some sort of lost and found or charity box. Looking down at her own Kimono, Kisshou felt slightly guilty, but quickly moved on to look at the last of the three.

The girl was cute too, with long brown hair that Kisshou knew would be soft to the touch with how glossy it was. Purplish pink eyes with long lashes, this one was quite a doll, in Kisshou's opinion. Her face was alight with shock and awe, and the expression seemed to suit the girl quite well. Kisshou's eyes widened slightly at the tail waving back and forth behind her. Was she half Phantom or something? With narrowed eyes, Kisshou inspected the girl, it didn't seem like it.

"Oh my, You've heard of me?" Kisshou's brainstorming stopped as she returned to the happenings before her. As the three stepped closer, Yato hanging behind the two youngers and scanning the gathering carefully. As soon as his eyes slid to Kisshoten and Motomu, his eyes went wide, glancing at Motomu before staring at Kisshou.

With a wave, Kisshou smiled at Yato, who seemed to go bright red for a moment as he realised who was before him, Motomu's eyes narrowed threateningly, and Kisshou started to laugh. Yato looked over at the others, gawping as he saw the blond and the brunette prostrating before the slightly smug- albeit surprised Tenjin.

Yato quickly switched attitudes, stomping his foot and pointing at the two.

"Hey! Cut it out!" He called out, only to be ignored by the kneeling teens.

"I'm impressed, little spirits, I wouldn't have thought you would have recognized one of my poems, it's a bit of an oldie." Tenjin's face seemed to light up at the starry eyed look he was getting, he wasn't particularly arrogant per se, he just very much enjoyed when people recognized his work- it was a testament to one's hardworking nature and thirst for knowledge that he respected. Kisshou thought that was the case anyway.

"It's in all the school books!" Kisshou's eyebrow twitched, of course it would be in a school book...

Turning her attention to the dumbstruck Yato, who looked about ready to fall over- Kisshou frowned, he seemed quite disheartened by how awestruck those two were... Though, a minor god comparing their fame and exaltation to a major one? Kisshou guessed she understood why

"So you're... a real god!" The young regalia spoke, and Kisshou's face just barely twitched down into a thunderous expression before she caught it. Even Motomu looked understandably bemused.

A Regalia that didn't even think their god was real and worthy of respect, while more often than Kisshou liked to think of, was very disheartening to the one who had said Regalia. To have your Regalia kneel to another god...

Kisshou sighed, she knew she was one of the few that didn't really care for the difference between minor and major in terms of how they treated eachother.

Gods were gods, and even if others had more power, Kisshou believed their existence was valued mostly the same- though some circumstances she did... Have a reluctance to respect some, some gods of calamity, or any other gods in general- some of them just made Kisshou feel ill.

"Such an impressive aura!" Kisshou's face smoothed out slightly, amusement lingering as she saw Tenjin's eyes fill with amusement himself. Tenjin did have an ancient, knowing aura, and his wisdom did seem impressive, compared to others his clout was quite a bit more influencial.

Yato looked like he was in physical pain, Kisshou could tell it was overplayed, a hand clasping where his heart was, eyes glimmering with unshed tears..

The two teens turned to glare at Yato, who in turn seemed to recoil theatrically, as if struck by arrows.

"The complete opposite of him!"

"GUAA!" Yato collapsed, whining pitifully.

Tenjin's brow twitched at the sight, before looking back down at the two sat before him.

"Hmm... Tell me, Yato, what's this little one called?" Tenjin gestured to the blonde, who looked slightly confused.

Yato's voice was slightly weak when he replied, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "He's called Yuki, as a Regalia, Sekki, and as a person he's called Yukine."

Tenjin nodded, and turned his attention back to the one named Yukine.

"So, I take it you've not been a Regalia for very long?" Tenjin paused, before continuing. "As such, you need not prostrate yourself before me." At the even more bewildered look on Yukine's face, both Tenjin and Kisshou knew that Yato hadn't mentioned it.

Motioning towards the tree spirit who had gathered beside his regalia, Tenjiin spoke. "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu tepped forwards, drawing their attention.

"It's true" Tsuya nodded gracefully, looking at Yukine carefully. "To put it simply, you are already serving one god, and to bow to another like so is to disrespect your own."

Motomu stepped forward, glancing at Tenjin and Kisshou, who both nodded. "I'd ask you to remember this rule." Yukine and the girl turned to Kisshou's regalia, the brunette blushing slightly and the one Yukine furrowing a brow. Motomu nodded respectfully to the other Regalia, before stepping back.

Yukine seemed to frown a little bit more, glancing back at Yato, who'd recovered and was standing a little closer now, looking at Kisshou and Motomu curiously. Before the brown haired girl turned her attention back to Tsuyu and Tenjin's Regalia, her eyes suddenly shone. "Wow! You even have an entire swarm of shrine maidens!" The girl gasped, and the Regalia's, grinning at eachother, stepped forwards in turn to introduce themselves.

Tenjin hummed happily, brining Matoko's pipe to his lips once more before gesturing to the Regalia. "To be precise, each one of them serves as a Regalia to me." He took on a bashful smile, slightly faked. "It can be a task providing for all of them... but I do my best."

The girl clapped her hands together, still amazed by Tenjin. "Real gods are on a whole different level!" She breathed, and Kisshou almost wanted to laugh at Yato's indignant face.

"I'M A REAL GODDD!" Yato roared, clenching a fist in front of him, gritting his teeth, Yukine seemed almost disbelieving, but Yato quickly moved on. "What do you even want?!"

Tenjin smirked, nodding. "Oh right! Well, with it being exams season and all... I've got my hands full with requests, so I'd hope you'd be able to dispatch a few phantoms for me." Tenjin winked, raising a mocking brow and gesturing to Yato. "I mean, it's not like you're busy."

Yato huffed, and Tenjin simply kept going, eyes alight with mischief and slight irritation. "And I am aware of the fact you sleep in my shrines, without permission." Yato flinched back, looking guilty. "I know you've hit hard times, so I'm more than happy to let you join my Tenmen group!" Tenjin crowed, looking like he knew fully well Yato wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. "I could even make you a branch manager... But of course, you'd prefer your own shrine, wouldn't you?" Kisshou rolled her eyes, Tenjin was always one to joke, but Yato looked more peeved if anything.

"I can respect that!" Tenjin hummed as he took his wallet out, clicking it open and looking slightly bemused as he rummaged, taking out a large bill with a very fake forlorn sigh. Before grinning at Yato. "Oh I'm soorrry, it seems I only have large bills!" Tenjins smile grew a little wider. "Can you make some change?"

Yato pulled out a bottle half full of five yen coins, and Kisshou had to cover the lower half of her face to hide the amused look on her face. Motomu sighed and shook his head, Typical Tenjin.

Yato seemed to look at the bottle for a moment, then the bill, and winced. Tenjin quickly picked up on the look and snorted. "Oh how sad, running a little low on funds are we?" He teased, waving the bill in front of Yato's face.

"Oo!" Tenjin laughed and he flicked a five yen coin past Yato's face, of whom spun around and reached out to catch the coin with a half panicked look on his face.

A pause, then Yato's face darkened when he realised Tenjin's trick.

"YOU HAD CHANGE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Yato turned to glare at Tenjin, who chuckled.

Kisshoten and Motomu shared a glance.

They could stay a while.

It seemed like things were interesting here.

Thanks for reading! Also, to get a better idea of what Kisshoten looks like, I'll put up 2 links up on my profile of two pictures I based my description of her off of. I am really looking for constructive criticism if you've got any. And if you know any cool stuff or stories about Kisshoten pleeaase let me know 'cause I really want to flesh her out as much as possible. And as always with real gods and mythology I can get things wrong soooo.

Thanks again for your time, hope to see you next time!


End file.
